


(i'm so excited) i'm in too deep

by flowerwindyou



Series: femct 💘 [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fem!NCT, Mild Degradation, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, mild mommy kink, oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Come over after, Doyoung says, and then without warning she sends a picture that makes Jaehyun sit up, awake and alert: a complicated looking black harness, proudly displaying a smooth, red strap-on.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: femct 💘 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469519
Comments: 26
Kudos: 446





	(i'm so excited) i'm in too deep

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! so this is a sequel to my previous fem dojae fic in this series! i was rly happy at the feedback from the last one sooo hope y'all enjoy this and lmk what you think!

“So, are you guys dating or what?”

Jaehyun swallows her mouthful of cereal roughly. She’d expected this question coming from Yuta soon, just not over a quick 5-minute breakfast before their respective 8 am classes. She just shoots back: “should I be asking you the same thing?”

Yuta rolls her eyes. “Don’t deflect. Taeyong and I have hooked up like twice. You and Doyoung go on  _ dates _ .”

“They’re not dates!”

“You hang out and don’t fuck, what else do you call it?”

“We study,” Jaehyun argues lamely, which is actually true.

“That’s worse. That’s even worse.” Yuta shakes her head sadly. “If someone had told me Doyoung was the one who’d finally have you whipped, I would have died laughing.”

Jaehyun sighs, opting not to answer as she quickly deposits her cereal bowl in the sink and runs off to class. Although she doesn’t have an answer for Yuta, she can admit to herself that the question’s been on her own mind too. Is she dating Doyoung? She doesn’t really know. She knows that the sex is phenomenal, but that she likes being with Doyoung even when they’re not having sex. That’s certainly a first for her, but she really likes how it’s going, so she decides to quit worrying about labels and just enjoy what they have.

At first she was worried about how Doyoung’s lack of experience would factor into it, but if anything, it makes it hotter. Everything Jaehyun does gets her so worked up; Jaehyun just loves watching her fall apart underneath her touch, squirming and panting and so different to the calm and collected exterior she maintains. Plus, she’s a quick learner and full of surprises, including a surprisingly dirty mouth.

Halfway through the lecture she feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She’s sitting in the back and the professor is boring her half to sleep, so she decides to check it. It’s a text from Doyoung:  _ are you in class? _

_ Yes, _ she texts back.  _ Why? _

_ Come over after,  _ Doyoung says, and then without warning she sends a picture that makes Jaehyun sit up, awake and alert: a complicated looking black harness, proudly displaying a smooth, red strap-on. 

Cheeks burning, she texts back:  _??!!??!!! _ Then,  _ are you trying to kill me? Fuck. _

_ Don’t die before you fuck me with this thing _ , Doyoung replies.  _ It was expensive _ .

Jaehyun swallows and takes just one glance at the clock before haphazardly shoving her stuff back into her bag.  _ Fuck class. I’m leaving now. _

Jaehyun practically runs the entire way to Doyoung’s apartment, her mind whirring. She can’t describe or understand why Doyoung has this effect on her, just that something about her makes Jaehyun want to drop to her knees and pleasure her till she cries. 

She reaches Doyoung’s place in record time, bounding up the steps, and Doyoung opens the door before she even has the chance to knock. She’s in her sleep shorts and a tank top, her cleavage on full mouth-watering display, and her glasses still on. 

She pulls Jaehyun into the house and into a messy kiss, and Jaehyun responds eagerly, wrapping an arm around her small waist. She pulls back to shut the door and toe off her shoes, fixing Doyoung with an incredulous glance. “It’s barely 10 am, Doie, Jesus.”

Doyoung blushes and rubs her arm. “I know, just… the package came yesterday and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since.”

“You could have messaged me yesterday,” Jaehyun points out. “I probably would’ve dropped everything and came over.”

“Yeah, but you had a morning class today and I didn’t wanna keep you late,” Doyoung reasons. The fact that she remembered such a trivial thing, and her concern for Jaehyun’s sleep — it makes Jaehyun’s heart feel warm, and she just has to kiss Doyoung again. 

“Show it to me?” she asks when they pull apart, and Doyoung nods, taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. Jaehyun sits back on the headboard of the bed while Doyoung burrows around in her chest of drawers, finally pulling out the strap which was seemingly hidden at the bottom. 

Jaehyun swallows when she sees it, sees the way Doyoung’s little hand barely circles the base as she holds it tentatively. “It’s big.”

Doyoung’s blush deepens. “Well, I didn’t choose it — Taeyong got it for me.”

“Ah. That makes a lot more sense,” Jaehyun says. She can’t really imagine Doyoung browsing through a sex toy site and picking this out. 

“Yeah, but…” Doyoung lifts her eyes to look at Jaehyun demurely. “I asked her to. I want you to fuck me with it.”

It’s such a simple statement, but it makes Jaehyun dizzy. Fuck, she’s thought about it, enough to go ahead and buy it. She pictures Doyoung opening the package, stroking along the smooth plastic, imagining Jaehyun fucking her and getting all worked up about it. 

“Come here,” Jaehyun manages, and Doyoung obeys. Jaehyun tosses the strap onto the bed and pulls Doyoung into her lap. Doyoung makes a small indignant sound as she tumbles down, but Jaehyun silences her with a deep kiss. Doyoung sighs into it immediately, steadying herself with her hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders. Jaehyun can already tell she’s needier than usual; her mouth is more open, more pliant, and she has to swallow a moan when Jaehyun cups her ass in both hands.

Jaehyun kisses along her jaw, tugging at her earlobe gently with her teeth. “You want me to fuck you?” she murmurs, and her warm breath against the sensitive shell of Doyoung’s ear makes her shiver.

“Please,” she says, her voice already strained. She must have been on edge since she woke up this morning, Jaehyun realizes, with the looming presence of the strap-on on her mind.

Jaehyun rolls them over easily so that Doyoung is on her back, and continues to kiss her while sliding a hand down her body. Her suspicions are confirmed when she slips her fingers under Doyoung’s shorts, under her panties, and parts her folds only to find them already wet. And  _ hot _ , fuck. Jaehyun imagines being buried inside of that slick heat, and it makes her clench.

“You’ve been thinking about this,” Jaehyun says, not a question, spreading Doyoung’s wetness to her clit and making her gasp. “You’re soaked already, baby. Thinking about me fucking you gets you this hot?”

Doyoung can’t hold back her moan this time, pressing her clit eagerly against Jaehyun’s nimble fingers. Another thing about Doyoung that Jaehyun was surprised to learn: she’s kind of into degradation. Not that she’s ever said so, but Jaehyun doesn’t miss the way she reacts when she teases her about being needy, or how sensitive she is, how vocal and reactive. It obviously embarrasses her a little, but Jaehyun thinks that’s part of the reason it turns her on, too.

“I— yeah, fuck,” Doyoung breathes, squirming as Jaehyun trails circles around her clit. “I’ve been wet since I woke up, it’s ridiculous. I d-didn’t touch, though. Wanted to wait for you.”

At this, Jaehyun slides a finger into Doyoung and finds her impossibly tight, gasping and clenching tight around the intrusion. “Fuck, that’s so hot,” Jaehyun groans, and Doyoung blushes a little but she grins too.

“Please, Jae,” she says, and Jaehyun’s heart twinges because she looks so beautiful like this, cheeks pink and hair fanned out across the pillow like a halo.

“I will, princess, I promise,” she says, sliding in a second finger and beginning to fuck Doyoung lazily. 

“So hurry,” Doyoung says impatiently, and Jaehyun has to bite back a smile. Even when Jaehyun’s two fingers deep in her she’s still bossing her around, and the fact that Jaehyun finds it endearing is probably Stockholm syndrome.

“I’m just prepping you first, chill,” she says.

“You chill,” Doyoung huffs. “What do you mean prepping? Is it gonna hurt?”

“If you tried to just take 8 inches straight up on your first go, probably,” Jaehyun says.

“Wow, that’s reassuring,” Doyoung mutters.

“Well, it’s  _ not  _ going to hurt because I’m doing this,” Jaehyun counters, but Doyoung has a small frown on her face now and Jaehyun can tell that she’s starting to overthink.

“Baby, relax,” she starts, but Doyoung cuts her off: “how am I supposed to relax! You’re not helping.”

Jaehyun sighs. “Okay, let me help.” She pulls her fingers out to take Doyoung’s shorts and panties off, and then repositions herself between her legs so she can take her clit into her mouth when she presses her fingers back in.

“Oh!” Doyoung gasps, gripping the back of Jaehyun’s head as she starts to suck on the already-swollen nub. “Okay, definitely helping, _ah_. Jae, more, please.”

“So polite,” Jaehyun praises, pulling her head away to watch as she fucks into Doyoung with three fingers now. She doesn’t want to miss the way Doyoung arches back so beautifully, tossing her head restlessly. But then Doyoung’s pushing her head back down, and she can’t say no to eating her out. The way she tastes and smells is just dizzying; Jaehyun could spend hours like this, face buried in Doyoung's pussy.

“God,” Doyoung whimpers, rocking down against Jaehyun’s fingers and tongue. “Jaehyun, baby. If you keep this up I’m gonna come, fuck.”

“Good,” Jaehyun says, pressing a wet kiss to her inner thigh. “Then while you’re coming down I can fuck you open and make you come again for me.” 

Doyoung moans at Jaehyun’s words, and it breaks off into a choke when Jaehyun sucks her clit back into her mouth with insistence this time. She doesn’t let up with her fingers, curling her fingers deep inside Doyoung as she doubles her efforts on her clit. Doyoung’s soft sounds quickly increase both in volume and desperation, being brought over the edge she’s been on all morning.

“Jaehyun,” she wines, “Harder, please,  _ fuck _ —” 

She practically sobs as her orgasm is ripped from her, her legs clamping around Jaehyun’s head. Jaehyun loves how she can feel Doyoung coming, her clit throbbing against her tongue and her pussy squeezing and pulsing around her fingers. Again, she mourns the fact that she won’t be able to feel how tight Doyoung’s going to be when she fucks her.

The thought spurs her into action, and she wipes her fingers and face off against the bedsheet before coming up to kiss Doyoung. Usually Doyoung would yell at her for doing that, but that orgasm must have been really good because she just wraps her arms around Jaehyun and kisses back desperately. 

“Please, Jae,” Doyoung sighs against her lips, and Jaehyun can’t say no to a request that sweet. She rolls off the bed with some reluctance to hunt for the tossed-aside strap-on, while Doyoung hurriedly rids herself of her shirt and leans back on her elbows to watch as Jaehyun gets undressed. The harness is strappy and complicated — exactly the sort of thing Taeyong would pick out — but Doyoung doesn’t seem impatient as Jaehyun struggles to put it on. In fact, she’s watching Jaehyun with a special sort of reverence, eyes drinking in her body like it’s the first time. Jaehyun might flex a little for her sake, hitching the straps up her toned thighs and stomach.

“Well?” she asks when she finally has it on and secure, twirling around slowly. Doyoung hums and nods her approval, making grabby hands. Jaehyun grins and climbs back onto the bed, caging Doyoung’s body with her own as she kisses her soundly.

“How should we do this?” Doyoung asks breathily, and now Jaehyun can sense excitement in her voice rather than apprehensiveness.

“Like this. I wanna see your pretty face,” Jaehyun responds, and Doyoung rolls her eyes but a smile tugs at her lips. “Just lift your hips, okay princess?”

Doyoung does so obediently, letting Jaehyun slip a pillow beneath her hips. Then she leans down to kiss Doyoung again, legs bracketing hers, and she grips the base of the fake cock to drag the head across Doyoung’s pussy, trailing through the slick cum up to her sensitive clit. Doyoung hisses and rocks her hips instinctively, trying to press the head past her rim.

“Jaehyun, stop teasing and fuck me,” Doyoung grits out, dragging her nails down Jaehyun’s back impatiently.

“Sorry, baby.” Jaehyun presses Doyoung’s hips down firmly with her hand, using the other to position the cock. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Doyoung breathes, and it turns into a gasp when Jaehyun presses into her, the head slipping easily into her slick hole. Jaehyun pauses, unsure whether it was a good or bad sound, but then Doyoung digs her nails in and hisses “don’t stop!”, wrapping her legs around Jaehyun’s waist to try to push her in deeper.

Jaehyun wants nothing more than to fuck her senseless, but she makes sure to go slow and steady, feeding inch by inch of the strap into Doyoung until her hips are flush against her ass. Doyoung’s breathing’s turned into panting, getting faster and heavier the deeper Jaehyun pushes into her, and it makes her full tits bounce with every inhale. Jaehyun cups one gently, thumbing at the nipple and watching how it makes Doyoung’s eyelids flutter with pleasure.

“How does it feel?” she asks, the hand holding Doyoung’s hips down tracing soothing circles into her skin.

Doyoung has to swallow before she answers. “You were right. It’s big.”

“Painful?” Jaehyun asks, and Doyoung shakes her head no.

“Just have to get used to it, I think.”

Jaehyun nods in understanding, moving her hand from Doyoung’s breast to stroke her cheek gently. “Take your time,” she says. “You’re doing so well for me, princess.”

Doyoung bites her lip, tilting her neck, and Jaehyun knows what she’s asking for without having to say it. She makes sure to keep still as she leans down to kiss Doyoung, sucking at her tongue and biting her lips to distract her from the stretch. Doyoung responds eagerly to the kiss, her hands moving from Jaehyun’s shoulders to her hair, playing with the short strands. She always says Jaehyun’s undercut is stupid, but she always strokes the soft shaved sides when they kiss, in something far too tender to be hatred.

Then Doyoung’s hands move down from her head to her jaw, her neck, then to cup both her tits, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. Jaehyun moans into the kiss, her hips bucking instinctively at the feeling of Doyoung’s warm palms on her hard nipples. At this movement, Doyoung cries out sharply and Jaehyun pulls away in alarm, but Doyoung tightens the legs around her waist.

“No, wait, that felt so good,” she whimpers, “Jae, again please.”

Another spark of arousal rips through Jaehyun and she fucks into Doyoung again, rolling her hips. Doyoung bites back her moan this time, her head tossing back and exposing the long curve of her neck. “Again, again, don’t stop—”

She breaks off in a sob as Jaehyun begins to fuck her with quick, shallow movements, not really pulling out but rather remaining fully sheathed and fucking in deeper. She kisses down Doyoung’s throat as she does this, not just hearing but feeling the whimpers that punch out of her with every thrust.

“Jae,” she gasps, strained and high-pitched. “God, it’s so deep, I— ’s so big, holy shit, I can feel it all in me.” 

Jaehyun grins into the side of her neck. “I know, baby. Does it feel good?”

“Oh _god_ ,” Doyoung whines when Jaehyun starts to move her hips in slow circles, arching her back. “ _ Fuck _ , Jaehyun, why didn’t we do this ages ago?”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jaehyun says, sucking a bruise into Doyoung’s skin. She doesn’t need her to say it, though; she can feel her thrusts get smoother and easier as Doyoung gets wetter, so she experimentally pulls out a few inches before thrusting back in. 

The effect is immediate: Doyoung cries aloud, her brows furrowing and nails scrabbling for purchase on Jaehyun’s back. “Again, Jae, harder please,” she begs, and it’s so fucking hot that Jaehyun can’t hold back if she tried. Straightening her back and holding Doyoung’s hips firmly in place, she picks up the pace and begins to fuck her with sharp, deep thrusts, the sounds of her slick pussy quickly filling the room. 

Noises spill from Doyoung’s mouth as she writhes underneath Jaehyun, whimpering a steady stream of  _ ah-ah-ah  _ as Jaehyun fucks her hard. Jaehyun’s never seen her this loud, this desperate, making the filthiest sounds while begging Jaehyun to do it harder, faster,  _ more _ . It's like she doesn't know what to do with her hands, dragging them along Jaehyun's face and body and then her own, mindlessly playing with her tits as she gets railed.

“God, you’re so hot,” Jaehyun groans, her pussy throbbing as she fucks into Doyoung. “Such a good girl, taking my dick so well.”

Doyoung lets out a particularly loud moan at that, gripping Jaehyun’s biceps. “Make me take it, Jae, please!”

Jaehyun hisses a curse underneath her breath, pressing her hips down as she pounds her relentlessly. “You want me to make you take it, huh?” she repeats, licking a stripe up Doyoung’s chest. “Want me to hold you down and use your pussy like the little slut you are?”

She wonders for a split second if she’s gone too far, but Doyoung fucking  _ sobs _ and rocks her hips wildly, trying to take Jaehyun in as deep as she can. “God, yes, want it so bad,” she babbles, “gonna be a good girl for you,  _ unh _ —” she gasps at a particularly hard thrust from Jaehyun. 

“Fuck, Doie,” Jaehyun groans, unable to take her eyes off of Doyoung. She’s so out of it, completely overwhelmed with pleasure and her eyes rolled back in her head as her body rocks up against the bed with every thrust from Jaehyun. “Look at how slutty you look right now, fucking yourself onto me. My cock makes you feel this good?”

“Uh huh,” Doyoung gasps, throwing an arm across her face. 

“Say it,” Jaehyun almost growls, her grip on Doyoung’s hips turning bruising, and Doyoung shudders beneath her. 

“Fuck, your cock feels so good, Mommy,” she whines, and then her eyes snap open when she realizes what she’s said, wide and panicked. It’s the last thing Jaehyun would have expected her to say, but it makes her feel so aroused she’s lightheaded, kissing Doyoung hard as she speeds up her thrusts. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Jesus,” she breathes into Doyoung’s mouth. “Such a good little slut for Mommy.”

Doyoung whimpers, clenching so tight it momentarily stills Jaehyun inside her. “Fuck, Mommy it’s so good, I can’t,” she sobs, “I f-feel like I’m gonna come, ah…”

“Shh, I know, baby,” Jaehyun coos, angling her hips upward and knowing she’s found the right spot when Doyoung squeals noisily. “It feels so good being fucked like this, right? Gonna come just from getting your little pussy stretched out?”

Doyoung nods shakily, pulling Jaehyun closer with her legs until she can wrap her arms around her. “It’s so— fuck, I can feel it everywhere Jae, it’s so deep.” She takes a shaky, deep breath, her tits heaving. “Fuck, I really think I’m gonna come —  _ uh _ — but it feels different…”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Jaehyun soothes, pressing her hand to Doyoung’s stomach with a gentleness that contradicts the rough, dirty snap of her hips. “It  _ is _ different, having something inside. Good different, yeah?”

“So good,” Doyoung sighs, shivering lightly. “Please don’t stop, Mommy, wanna come on your dick.”

“Fuck, you’re such a little menace,” Jaehyun grits out, steadying herself on the bed for more leverage as she fucks Doyoung’s pussy, so dripping wet now that the slide goes like a dream. “Go ahead, baby, you deserve it. Cum for Mommy.”

Doyoung cries out, high-pitched and needy, and all it takes is a few more thrusts and Jaehyun’s teeth scraping across her nipples. “Jaehyun, Mommy, oh  _ fuck _ !” she wails, her entire body tightening up and her back arching off the bed, pussy tightening around the strap like a vice and forcing Jaehyun still as she cums around her. 

As if she wasn’t perfect enough already, Doyoung fucking  _ squirts _ , her cries turning into whines as her pussy clenches and she gushes cum all over Jaehyun and the sheets like a faucet. The sight of her body trembling, the cum spurting from her pussy and drenching Jaehyun’s thighs, her tongue peeking out of her mouth as she cries and gasps— it’s all too much for Jaehyun. 

“Doyoung, baby,  _ fuck _ ,” she moans, fucking deep and desperate into Doyoung. As she thrusts herself fully into Doyoung she rubs her clit against the hard base of the dildo once, twice, and then she’s coming so hard she almost whites out, burying her face into Doyoung’s neck as she rides out her orgasm while pumping into her. 

“God, Jae,” Doyoung whines, her body trembling with aftershocks as Jaehyun continues to rut into her. Her pussy feels raw and sore after coming twice, but the stretch and the fullness is so good that when Jaehyun moves to pull out, she locks her in place with her legs around her waist. 

“Not yet, please,” she whispers,her voice scratchy and her eyes wide. It makes a surge of both arousal and affection run through Jaehyun, and she nods wordlessly, adjusting her position so she can rest her weight without crushing Doyoung.

“How do you feel?” she asks, cupping Doyoung’s face and brushing a thumb across her lips.

“Really good,” Doyoung answers immediately, leaning her cheek into Jaehyun’s touch. “I— that was fucking unreal, God. I seriously think my soul left my body at one point. Why are you so good at this?”

“Hey, give yourself some credit,” Jaehyun counters. “You did amazing, princess. So hot, squirting on my cock like that."

Doyoung squeals and covers her face, mortified by the dirty talk now that it’s not in the heat of the moment. “Stop! You’re awful. God, it felt so good but I was so scared I was peeing at first.”

Jaehyun full-body laughs at that, and the movement makes Doyoung whine a little. “Okay, getting a little sore now,” she says, so Jaehyun pulls out slowly and carefully, impatiently tugging the strap off so she can sink down on the bed beside Doyoung.

“Totally worth missing class for,” she declares, tugging Doyoung onto her chest. Doyoung grumbles at the manhandling but she melts easily into Jaehyun’s embrace, humming happily when Jaehyun strokes her long hair.

“I don’t encourage it, but I’d say it was worth it too,” Doyoung says. “But now we have to get up and shower. And change the sheets,  _ ugh _ . I don’t wanna move.”

“I know, I know,” Jaehyun soothes. “But let’s get it over with and then we can go eat something, okay?”

“Mmm. There’s a nice brunch place down the street,” Doyoung muses, absently drawing circles onto Jaehyun’s hip, and suddenly the domesticity of the whole scene hits Jaehyun like a train. Not in a bad way, though. She actually feels content, strangely warm in a way she can’t explain.

“Hey,” she says, before she can lose confidence, “are we dating?”

Doyoung’s hand stills. “I… don’t know. Are we?”

It’s a neutral response, but almost  _ too  _ neutral, in a composed sort of way. Jaehyun decides to bite the bullet: “Well, I don’t know either, but I want to. Date you, I mean.”

Doyoung props herself back on her elbows and looks at Jaehyun. “Really?” she says dubiously. “Me?”

“I mean, if you don’t want to—”

“No, it’s not that!” Doyoung says hurriedly. “I do want to, Jesus, of course. I’ve just never dated someone before.”

“Well, me neither. Not properly, anyway,” Jaehyun counters, linking her fingers through Doyoung’s. “We can figure it out together?”

“I’d really like that,” Doyoung says, her eyes shining. She leans in for a soft kiss, nudging Jaehyun onto her back and climbing on top of her, Jaehyun’s hands settling comfortably on her waist as they kiss slowly, easily.

Then Doyoung murmurs, “last one to the shower has to change the sheet”, before hopping off of Jaehyun and breaking into a dash. Jaehyun stumbles out of bed to run after her, laughing as she tries to catch up. Her heart feels light, buoyant. It’s a feeling she could get used to. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/flowerwindyou) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/flowerwindyou)


End file.
